


Gemstones

by wilyasha



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilyasha/pseuds/wilyasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I cannot speak of it,” she whispers in Odin’s ear when they retire for the night. Her scarred and scabbing fingers clutch to his clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemstones

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Thor is Frigga's biological son and Tyr isn't his half-brother.
> 
> First fic posted for this fandom. Written a few months ago. Sorry if there are typos, let me know and I'll fix them.

Frigga designs things very intricately. Her fingers rarely pause in her weaving. The decorative tapestries tell ancient sagas that not even Heimdall will speak of. Moving her hands smoothly like clouds drifting through air, she uses her spindles and distaff. She hums quietly, the throb of life echoing in her womb.

Frigga sees visions, sees stories untold. She watches through glazed eyes, spindle moving faster. In a trance, Frigga pushes on and continues to weave. She weaves until her fingers bleed, pricking her thumbs until her tools are smeared with blood.

She knows what will happen.

“I cannot speak of it,” she whispers in Odin’s ear when they retire for the night. Her scarred and scabbing fingers clutch to his clothing.

Frigga closes her eyes and dreams. She envisions brilliant aquamarine, spiteful emeralds, and calming lapis lazuli. Her hands rub her swollen belly and she feels the babe within kick violently.

“He will be a strong son,” Odin chuckles as Frigga tosses endlessly. “A perfect heir to the throne of Asgard.”

Frigga rolls her eyes and gently eases herself out of the bed. From the overlooking balcony, Frigga sees the quiet darkness blanket over the golden city and the babe kicks once more.

 

\--

 

Odin names him Thor.

Frigga frets.

The boy is born with aquamarine eyes.

 

\--

 

The war is full of blood and sweat and vengeance. Frigga’s chest aches. Thor grows stronger every day in his infancy. His eyes become brighter and brighter. He learns how to walk and to play and babbles delightfully when she takes him to view the horses in the stables. She cleans the drool from his chin, nurses him until he falls asleep, and nestles him down for an angelic slumber.

Frigga hums when she returns to her loom. Poised and ready, she begins with the spindles and distaff. The wheel spins violently, echoing what must be happening on the battlefield of Midgard. She’s heard that Odin wishes to push the Giants back to their icy realm. Maliciously, she pricks her fingers on needles. Moving on to her weaving, she falls into her trance.

Emeralds flash before her eyes and she cries out when she slashes the fleshy part between her finger and thumb.

Eir rushes into Frigga’s hall, Fensalir.

“My Queen,” she mutters. She is quick to aid Frigga in bandaging her wounds.

Frigga looks up at Eir, a wave of confusion flowing through her. “What would you do, Eir, if your visions came true?”

Eir pauses in tying the heavy gauze. Her scrutinizing stare causes Frigga to shudder. “I would tell the All-Father. I would have words with him.” 

The queen shakes her head, golden curls twisting through the air. “I cannot. I cannot reveal these sights to Odin.”

“Then Heimdall; surely the one who sees all shall help you.” Eir presses her hands to Frigga’s, clasping them softly.

Again, Frigga shakes her head. “No,” she says hoarsely.

 

\--

 

Frigga gasps when Odin places a small babe in her arms. His eyes are the deepest emeralds.

“How is this possible? He is a Jotun,” Frigga cradles the crown prince of Jotunheim to her chest.

Odin smiles broadly. “He possesses _seidr_. When I picked him off of the temple floor, he shifted in my hands. The blue bled away.” Odin moves closer. The queen can feel the happiness radiating off her husband. She knows that so much can come from this child. “The Jotnar have abandoned him. He is a gift from Laufey King. They called him Loki.” 

Frigga turns to look at Odin. She sees the formidable gash where his eye used to be. A sticky healing salve is plastered around that portion of his face. Odin has given a lot to claim this babe.   

“Loki,” she breathes. And something in her chest rattles.

 

\--

 

Thor and Loki grow up as brothers. They attend tutoring together, they spar together, they go riding in the golden fields of Asgard together. But something is amiss.

Another child moves within her womb.

“Mother,” Thor asks boisterously. “When will we have a sister?”

“When will she be born?” Loki inquires quietly. He presses his chubby cheek against her stomach.

She pets his head before getting up from the chair.

“Soon, my sons.”

 

\--

 

It’s another son. A boy with pale lapis lazuli eyes. She cradles him close. Frigga knows she will lose this child.

 

\--

 

Thor is strength. Loki is strategy. Balder is agility. Together, the three make a force greater than Odin ever did. But only one can ascend to the throne.

Frigga watches the three brothers. She watches Loki distance himself from his brothers, choosing to read ancient tomes and practice his magic. Thor spars with Sif and the Warriors Three. Balder trains with Tyr to become part of Asgard’s army.

It’s on a warm summer day that Frigga learns this is all for show. She is heading back from Fensalir when she comes upon Loki’s chambers. The silver doors are shut but she can feel the traces of his _seidr_. It washes over her, icy yet sweltering. It feels like contradiction.

Curiosity holds her in its iron grasp. She touches one of the doors, scratching at etched designs. Her fingers rub and she envisions it. The display she sees grips her stomach and causes her to lurch forward. Beyond the doorway lays the three brothers, tangled in a forbidden embrace. Lean corded muscle writhing between two bodies with tanned hands that grip pale hips. Her sons fuck as violently as they battle.

 

\--

 

She keeps their meetings a secret. But she now sees the fleeting glances that Balder and Loki share or when Thor touches Loki at every opportunity whether it be a caress or a playful wrestle match or when Balder laughs at one of Thor’s poorly told  jokes, his smile stretching from here to Alfheim.

Frigga only hopes that Loki masks them from Heimdall’s view.

 

\--

 

When Balder leaves for his time in Vanaheim, Loki and Thor drift apart. She always finds Thor with Sif and the Warriors Three. But she rarely sees Loki.

Frigga checks the palace library, Loki’s bedroom, the kitchens, and even Balder’s chambers. This is all futile for she never finds him. At breakfast, she watches Thor pile foods atop his plate. Loki’s seat is empty beside her. Odin is absent as well, busy discussing obligations with his council.

“Thor, where is your brother? I rarely see Loki within these walls,” Frigga ponders.

Thor freezes and swallows thickly. A lump is in his throat and he struggles to diminish it.

“I do not know, Mother.” His words are crisp. Thor picks up a piece of pork belly and chews on the smoked meat. “He’s made new friends.”

Frigga purses her lips. “New friends? I have never seen them.”

The queen can see the sigh that tries to escape from his throat. “Please,” his voice is hoarse. “Do not ask me...”

“He is my son,” Frigga interrupts him. “My second son, and I have a right to know why he is so elusive and distances himself from his family.”

Thor gapes at his mother’s open display of anguish. Frigga is always the composed parent. The one who is thoughtful and quiet, who looks upon her children with a steady gaze to assure that they are content.

“Mother...”

Frigga sighs, “Please, Thor.”

Thor takes another bite of his pork before answering. “Loki has met a sorceress. She lives near the city border.”

“In that tower?” Frigga questions, her eyebrows lifting.

Thor perks up, his aquamarine eyes startled. “You know of her? Amora, that wicked enchantress?”

The queen purses her lips. “I have heard of her.”

“Then you know that Loki should not be spending time with her,” Thor stands up at the table, looking down at his mother with fury in his eyes.

“I beg your pardon.”

“He cannot be around Amora and her sister. They are treacherous. You should hear of the things that they have done to poor Sigyn.” Thor says, but all Frigga can hear is the jealous venom of having both his brothers so far from his reach.

“Thor,” Frigga quietly mutters. “You musn’t be so cross. You will have your brothers back.”

“But Mother...”

“In time.” And the conversation is over.

 

\--

 

She wishes she would have listened to her eldest son. Loki’s elusive behaviour has become something more. He has always been one for mischief, but now a cruel metamorphic illusion has controlled Loki.

Her second son has cut off all of Sif’s hair. She walks around with a cowl on until Odin forces Loki to replace it. He gives her ebony locks.

Nothing is the same between Thor and Loki after that.

 

\--

 

Odin takes Thor on a hunting trip. Loki declines his invitation. Instead he visits Amora and Lorelei. Frigga has the royal keep to herself. She visits her hall to weave her tapestry and eats her meals alone. When the day is done, Frigga slips into bed and feels a salty ball grow and collect in the back of her throat.

She nearly slips into slumber when she feels the bed dip and lean arms wrap around her waist.

“I’m sorry, Mother.” It’s Loki. His voice is timid and he presses a kiss to her shoulder before shifting to rub soothing circles against her back.

This is all wrong. She should be the one comforting her sons.

Frigga sits up and turns to glare at Loki. “I know.”

Loki misunderstands, sending her a warm smile.

“No, Loki. I know about your brothers.”

Loki stills, his body almost seizing violently. His mouth opens, closes once, and then opens again. After a frozen moment, he sighs loudly. His body creaks. Frigga can feel his aches.

“How?”

“You think you are the only one who possesses magic in the House of Odin. You should feel blessed that I’m masking our conversation right now from Heimdall’s gaze.

“I... Don’t send them away,” Loki licks his pale, chapped lips. “It was my fault. I initiated it.”

“You take me for a fool,” Frigga straightens. “I see the way your brothers look at each other, how they look at you. You can’t lie to me Loki Odinson.”

Loki slithers under the sheets and places his face against her side, burying into her silks. “Why haven’t you told Father?”

Frigga looks down at Loki; all the anger leaves her face. “Because you are my sons. I’ll protect you until the last breath leaves my lungs.” Frigga pauses. “I know your Father would never understand this... relationship you three share. No matter how strange it may be to me, you three are my sons and what makes you happy makes me happy.”

Loki hugs his mother tighter.

Frigga would rue that night for the rest of her life.

 

\--

 

Centuries pass and Balder returns from his time in Vanaheim. Tyr assigns him to guard the streets and gates of Asgard, much to Frigga’s happiness.

Thor greets Balder at the gates and they embrace each other. Loki is nowhere to be seen and Frigga watches disappointment surge on to Balder’s face. 

“Let us break bread, as a family,” Balder says as he leads Frigga and Thor back to the citadel.

 

\--

 

The next morning, Frigga’s visions find Balder’s pale lapis lazuli eyes staring unblinkingly at the ceiling. A dagger lodged in his heart.

She wails, mournful and filled with sorrow. She wakes the whole of Asgard.

Loki rushes into Balder’s chambers, followed quickly by Thor. Loki takes one look at Balder’s cold body and vomits across the golden floor.

 

\--

 

Frigga can hardly rest. She tosses and turns.

“What can I do Frigga?” Odin asks, concern laced in his voice.

Frigga doesn’t respond, only rolls out of bed and leaves their chambers. She finds herself at Balder’s chambers. She presses her hand against the door and she can taste the sorcery heavy on her tongue. Her gut clenches when she sees her three sons in a carnal embrace.

“I told you, he is safe. What you saw was only a dream, Frigga.” Odin says behind her.

Frigga pulls away, her hand hovering over the door.

She can’t breathe. Frigga doesn’t know whether to be elated that Balder is alive or frightened that she stands between her stern husband and her depraved sons.

The queen of the realm eternal turns slowly to face her husband. She hugs him close, pulling on him tightly. 

“All is well?” she asks, words muffled against her husband’s robes.

Odin nods. “All is well in Asgard.”

 

\--

  
Frigga sits in front of her loom. A collage of blues and greens are woven together in whorls. When she starts to weave, her fingers catch on the needles, old scars breaking open.


End file.
